Simple and Clean
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Somehow, they could always just be themselves whenever in each other's presence. With each other, they were just Shadow and Sally. A 100 theme challenge revolving around the relationship of Shadow and Sally.
1. Introduction

"Simple and Clean"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: This disclaimer goes for every chapter, and I will only put this disclaimer up again if it's something in the story that's specifically mine, i.e. a poem or something. Anyways, I don't own Shadow, Sally, or any other character you may see as they each belong to their respective owners.

* * *

1. Introduction

Sally was falling. The wind was thunderous in her ears, and she watched as the sky and clouds zoomed past her, melting in a fast-moving, splotching blur. She could faintly hear the cries and shrieks of her friends, trying desperately to concoct a plan to save her, but really, what could they possibly do? By the time they actually came up with something, she'd be nothing more than a nasty splat on the ground.

Arms, warm and all too real to be just some figment of her imagination, were suddenly wrapped around her slender waist. Stunned, Sally stared into the blazing crimson orbs of her savior. In his hand was a Chaos Emerald, a rich, beautiful red color that seemed to match the color of his eyes.

"Chaos Control!" In a flash, Sally realized that she was no longer falling in what had seemed to be her impending doom. She was safe and sound in the arms of her rescuer. She regarded him with open curiosity, for she had never seen him before, though he did bear a resemblance to Sonic now that she really looked at him. However, his quills were up, his eyes were red, and his fur was black with streaks of red along his arms, legs, the upper corner of his eyes, and his quills. He also had a different, more serious aura about him than her carefree friend; the way he carried himself was also different than how Sonic carried himself. Carefully, he set her down, a hand resting on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"Who… who are you?" Sally asked. The hedgehog looked at her, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

So, I've taken it upon myself to do a 100 theme challenge revolving around two of my favorite characters: Shadow and Sally. One down, only ninety-nine more to go! Review and tell me what you thought of it.

-PoeticLover1996


	2. Complicated

Thanks so much for the reviews! They really made my day. Anyways, here's the second chapter of this baby. Enjoy!

* * *

2. Complicated

"Daughter, will you not at least take my words into consideration, or are you that stubborn that you can't find it in your heart to listen to your old man?" Sally, with arms crossed stubbornly across her chest, glared daggers at her father, anger swirling in the depths of her blue eyes. Her body trembled and shook with the barely contained rage she felt towards her father, and she had to mentally count to ten to help blow off some steam as well as keep her composure. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was, in fact, getting under her skin.

"There is nothing left for me to consider, for my mind is already made up and there is nothing you can say or offer to me that will make me bend to your will. As for my stubbornness, well, you can thank yourself for that." Sally inwardly smirked at the scowl on her father's weary face, a growl of annoyance escaping his lips as he shot a glare of his own at her, though Sally was unfazed by it. Instead, she stood proudly and with as much dignity as she could muster and jutted out her chin in defiance.

"What I can't seem to wrap my mind around is why you're even bothering entertaining that brute's company. He is dangerous, not to mention a threat to this world that should have been wiped out long ago!" His fist, like the ocean waves, came crashing down on the polished dining room table, and his voice echoed throughout the room. The servants, each terrified and fearing for their well-being, made themselves scarce and hurriedly scurried out of their angry ruler's sight, not wanting to be the victims of his dangerous temper.

"I don't care what he is! I love him with every beat my heart makes, and nothing you say or do can change that. Even you shouldn't be foolish enough to interfere with matters of the heart," Sally spat back, her pride not allowing her to simply stand still while her father insulted the man she loved. "He's changed and is a much better person than he initially was! Why do you refuse to open your eyes and see him for what he now is instead of what he once was?" Sally demanded. However, she didn't bother to wait for his reply; she stormed out of the room, hot, angry tears streaming down her face and obscuring her vision. The ground quaked under her forceful, harsh stomps, and it seemed like the palace was walking on eggshells in its attempts to shield itself from her fiery wrath.

Shadow, who was waiting calmly outside the palace doors for her, sensed her before he saw her, and he could tell from the negative energy that radiated off her that things didn't quite go as the way she had planned. The doors swung open, hitting the walls with a vicious thudding sound that caused Shadow's ears to fold back as he flinched. Sally ran towards him, wasting no time in burying her face in his chest as she let loose the tears she had tried her hardest to contain.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her slender frame as he held, letting her vent her feelings. He could feel the vibrations from her body as it trembled with every sob that crawled out of her throat, and he felt his fur began to get wet from the salty, hot tears she let fall. His heart ached and went out to her, and he tried his hardest to soothe her pain and console her to the best of his abilities.

"He'll never accept us." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and it sounded slightly hoarse from her crying. Shadow remained silent, lacking the words to explain how he felt. He couldn't argue with her because he knew she was right. Her father never did approve of their relationship as he couldn't stand the very sight of Shadow, and he knew it broke Sally's heart that her father would be so cold as to refuse to give them his blessing and acknowledge their relationship. Sometimes love, especially a love like theirs, was never easy, and Shadow wondered why people couldn't understand what they felt for each other.


	3. Making History

3. Making History

Gerald Robotnik smiled gleefully, barely able to contain the utter joy that bolted through his system. He stared at his latest and what could arguably be his greatest creation, his gloved hands clasped as he rocked back and forth on the soles of his feet.

"I've done it! At long last, I've finally created the Ultimate Lifeform! My brilliance seems to know no limitations, and the world will soon behold said brilliance soon enough! Then they'd have to continuing funding me, of that I'm sure of," he declared, his voice filled with absolute confidence, lacking doubt and worry. He was so sure of himself, and for her sake, he had to be. While his creation appeared to be nothing more than a mere hedgehog, his fur black with streaks of red, he was so much more. He was strong, agile, and fierce, and he'd surely be an adversary that no one would dare to challenge. Perhaps he would be the key that would unlock many doors that would make themselves known to him, and maybe, just maybe, he would be the cure his young granddaughter Maria so desperately craved.

"Welcome, Shadow the Hedgehog. You're destined for many great things. I just know you'll make me proud," Professor Robotnik whispered, pushing a button that opened the pod that held Shadow. He didn't move, and for a second, the professor feared that he had failed, but within a few seconds, eyes that gleamed like rubies slowly opened, blinking several slow times in an attempt to gain focus of his surroundings. The professor breathed a sigh of relief, happiness flowing throughout his body like blood pumping through his veins, his confidence soaring once more.

_All in due time, all in due time._


	4. Rivalry

4. Rivalry

Competing with her seemed pointless, especially since she'd be wasting her time competing with a mere memory.

Some days it amazed her at how such a memory, or rather, a person, could have created such an impact, and a positive one at that, on someone like Shadow. She, she was once that light that chased away the monsters that haunted his nightmares when he succumbed into a restless sleep. She was his first best friend, his first taste of the sweetness that was friendship, and she, along with the professor, was the first family and companion he was blessed to have. She loved and nurtured him as if he were her brother, her own flesh and blood, treating him like the family he never had and giving him the strength to try and do good. That was something Sally would be forever thankful to her for.

However, Sally sometimes found herself doubting herself, which irked her to no end. Who could fault her though? Maria had did so much for Shadow and really helped shaped him into the person he now was. What more could she possibly do?

_You give him affection and a love that he could never obtain from me, Princess Sally. Do not doubt yourself, for Shadow truly does care for you, and he needs you, whether you can fully see such a truth yet or not. Therefore, I pass the torch to you, and it's up to you to either keep its flame burning or let it burn out. What do you choose to do with it?_

_I guess I'll carry it until it burns out, I suppose. Fret not, Maria. I'll take good care of him,_ Sally vowed, her heart thrumming with joy. The wind blew harder, and Sally could've sworn she heard the faint sound of Maria's tinkling laughter.

_I know you won't, Princess Sally. He's in good hands._ Maybe they weren't as different as Sally initially assumed they were. Both of them loved Shadow, just with a different type of love, and they both made some sort of positive impact on the dark hedgehog's life.

But Maria, she was Shadow's past, a lesson both taught and learned, something that Shadow had long since accepted and let go of because he was finished with that chapter of his life. Sally, however, was both Shadow's present and future, something he would have both now and forever, something to be enjoyed and looked forward to, and that's where the difference between them lied.


	5. Unbreakable

Disclaimer: The poem belongs to me.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming and if you have any suggestions or anything, let me know!

* * *

5. Unbreakable

_Let them talk, and let them hate_

_On what that fail to appreciate._

_Two halves of the same heart._

_Two souls inhabiting the same body._

She held his hands in hers, and she smiled when he held it back, their fingers intertwining with each other. His other hand was cupping her face, and his fingers grazed her soft cheek.

"Will you stand by me, princess?" So odd was it that he sounded unsure of himself, and Sally found it endearing that he, normally aloof and tough, was insecure and nervous.

"Forever and always, Shadow. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." Her voice rang with the echoes of truth, filled with open honesty.

"Why?" Shadow cradled the woman in his arms and held her carefully, as if she were made of glass and would shatter if he wasn't too careful. He was caught off guard when warm, soft lips pressed themselves against his as a tongue pried them open and slipped inside, but he welcomed it with a kiss of his own, enjoying this heady nectar of Heaven.

"Because," she began, eyes gazing into his as their lips brushed against the other, "what we have with each other is permanent, and no one on this earth can ever change such a truth."

_Hold tight and don't let go._

_They simply fear what they don't know._

_Blessing me with a love pure and true,_

_I'll be just fine so long as I have you._


	6. Obsession

6. Obsession

The thirst he felt was like that of a raging fire, and it refused to be quenched and put out until it burned everything in its paths, swallowing the world up in its smoke and flames. The others, they couldn't fathom why he wanted to know the truth behind his past, and it wasn't fair of him to expect their understanding. Their opinions mattered not to him; once Shadow set a goal for himself, he intended to see it through until he achieved said goal.

He had to know the truth. He needed to know who he was, and if everything he heard was true or simply lies. Was he a monster, a mere weapon of mass destruction? Did he bring about the destruction of the lives of the people who once was boarded on A.R.K., Maria's included? Was he the real Shadow the Hedgehog, or was he some fake, an android, a _clone_?

The word left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth, and his body shuddered with disgust. If gathering all the Chaos Emeralds for that Black Doom fellow will help him attain the truth he so desperately craved, then so be it, everyone else be damned.

However, what price would he be forced to pay? Was obtaining the truth behind his creation worth everything in the end? Who would he have to go through or hurt to get what he desired?

Shadow felt guilt eating away at his heart before he remembered how he had almost gave his life to save this wretched planet, and no one bothered to give him so much as a thank you. Anger stirred in his heart, and his eyes darkened, fueled with determination. With all the hell he had been forced to go through, he deserved to be a little selfish.

Shadow could only hope that everyone would somehow understand and forgive him for his actions and decisions, and hopefully she would too. It would tear his heart into pieces if she detested him, looking at him as if he were no better than the dirt on the ground. He already lost something he held near and dear to his heart. He would rather not lose a treasure as precious as her.


	7. Eternity

7. Eternity

"Wait, what did you say, Shadow?" They were sitting beside each other under the branches of a tree, enjoying the shade it offered them. The sun had begun to set, bathing the world in a picture that only the heart seemed able to conjure up. Sally loved ending her days like this, enjoying the beauty of nature with the person she cared about, but after hearing those words, she found that she couldn't enjoy it like she normally did.

Instead of watching the sun make its descent downward, letting the moon take over its shift, her attention was focused on the hedgehog sitting beside her. His calm demeanor was something she appreciated, and a smile, small and something that she never tired of seeing, graced his handsome face.

"I said," Shadow began, tucking a stray strand of her hair back into place, and Sally was amazed how such an innocent and simple action had pleasure sparking in the pools of her stomach, "do you want to spend eternity with me?" Again, Sally had to applaud him for his composure. How he managed to keep his emotions so in check was beyond her understanding.

He sounded so sure of himself, and not a trace of doubt was in his voice. She, on the other hand, was a jumbled mess of emotions. Ecstatic and pleased, she felt as if she was walking on sunshine. This was the moment she longed for, something she had initially believed that could only exist in her dreams.

"Do you mean it?" Seeing the hurt look on his face immediately made her regret simply blurting out such a question. It sounded offensive and accusatory, as if she couldn't hear the honesty in his words or the truth that shone in his eyes and doubted his sincerity.

However, Sally wasn't the type who liked to assume anything, always wanting to be sure of herself and what she was getting herself into. She wanted to know that they were on the same page, that they wanted the same thing, and that he didn't feel obligated to want to be with her.

Shadow watched her thoughtfully; he noticed the slight fear in her eyes, and he could tell by the way she was hugging herself that she was, in fact, afraid. Her head was now bowed so that her forehead touched her knees, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. His instincts told him to comfort her, to reassure her, so he did just that.

Ignoring her protests, he picked her up and sat her on his lap so that she was facing him, her legs on either side of him and her arms locked around his neck. Her gaze, however, was on everything but him, but Shadow didn't let that deter him from what he was about to say.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I meant otherwise. Sally…" His voice faltered, and he suddenly found himself feeling unsure. When she cast him a curious glance, silently asking him to continue, he took a deep breath before speaking once more. "Sally, you've changed me for the better and loved me with a love no one could ever hope to give me. I want eternity with you, to always have you by my side. Please, just let me know you that you feel the same way."

Sally had her full attention to him, thoroughly surprised that Shadow would make such a declaration and wear his heart on his sleeve. He sounded so lost and desperate, a sharp contrast to how he was behaving earlier, and he sounded as if he feared she would say no and damn him to live a life alone to wallow in constant heartache. She was honored that he would bare himself so openly to her, and she felt her face break out into a relieved smile.

She leaned forward and softly pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling back as she settled herself comfortably on his lap.

"There's nothing more that I'd rather do then to be with you." Truer words have never been spoken. Shadow trusted her, showing him a more fragile, insecure side that only she truly ever got to saw. He was always open and honest with her, trying not to keep anything from her, and that was something that made her love him all the more. The fact that he trusted her enough to give her all of him was all the confirmation she needed, and she realized how foolish she was for even doubting him.

Relief burned in his crimson depths, telling her without words that he was glad she wanted to stay with him. Holding her closely to him, Shadow rested his chin on top of her head, and she lost herself in his warmth and scent, allowing both to lull her into a safe comfort. Never did she imagine that she'd end up in his arms, but Life, she was funny like that.


	8. Gateway

I really, really love you guys. Special thanks to Skyelara, TheDivines, jazzybizzle, and June Dune for all your lovely and helpful reviews! It's deeply appreciated. Also, thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows; they mean a lot to mean.

* * *

8. Gateway

Sally adored windows. Windows were like portals, revealing to her the outside world that she so desperately longed to partake in. Instead, she was stuck cooped inside the palace, bored beyond all possible reason. Sitting on the ledge of her window, she made herself content with simply gazing outside. She grinned at the shining sun, watching avidly at the bustling people in the town square.

_One day, I'm going to leave this place and taste the wind on my tongue and run through the grass bare feet,_ the young princess vowed, eyes ablaze with determination. For now though, she would just have to sit back and watch the outside world through the pane of her window. For now, she would have to suffer through being able to see the world, but unable to touch it, unable to explore it and discover new things.


	9. Death

This idea was suggested by my wonderful friend Thunder Croft, so credit goes to her. Again, thanks to everyone for reviewing because they are appreciated.

* * *

9. Death

Shadow didn't think it was possible to hurt so terribly, to feel pain like this on such a level. Was he really feeling this, or was it something his grief-stricken mind conjured up? When he glanced down at the girl in his arms, when he took in her limp, frail form, he knew that this was not part of his imagination. This was reality, and it hit him _hard._

How could he let this happen? How did she manage to slip through his fingertips? Did he cling too tightly to her, or was she destined to be lost to him?

"Sally." His voice sounded unfamiliar to him, so unlike what he was used to sounding. Once, his voice thrived with life, filled with so many emotions. Now, however, it sounded empty and void of all and everything. Where was that spark, that flaming fire? Perhaps, when she left, it left with her, leaving him feeling chilled and frozen like ice cubes.

Only silence greeted him, and it was then that he realized he was alone. She was his safe haven, his muse, his life, and now that she was gone, now that death had cruelly snatched her away, he had no one but himself and the fond memories they shared. He felt broken and torn up, like shredded paper waiting to be thrown away.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he forced himself to look away from Sally's lifeless form and stared into emerald eyes burning with pain and grief.

"Shadow, you need to let go." Sonic sounded so unlike himself too, and it occurred to Shadow that he wasn't the only one suffering from the loss of his princess. Like she did with him, Sally impacted everyone she met. She loved her friends to death, and her death hurt them all, Sonic probably more than him. After all, he and Sally were like siblings, and her dying, them being unable to save her from Metal Sonic's attack, wounded him deeper than any weapon.

Shadow heard Sonic's words and knew he was right, but he couldn't force himself to move. He couldn't let her go. She was all he really had.

"I know, but it's hard. I… I loved her, and just when things were finally looking up, just when I thought I had finally found true happiness, I lose it before I really had a chance to enjoy it." Sonic's eyes widened at his declaration, and his heart went out to his rival and friend. He didn't know if he could truly bear living life without Amy by his side.

"Sally loved you too, and I know she loved you enough to want you to be happy, even if it was without her. Don't let this destroy you; you owe it to not only her, but yourself to want to keep moving forward and enjoying every chance life graces you with," Sonic said, trying his hardest to console Shadow as he was not used to seeing him so defeated and lost.

Shadow looked at the girl in his arms, then back at Sonic before taking a deep breath, eyes closing briefly. When he opened them again, he looked back at Sally, a small smile gracing his face as he forced himself to swallow his heartache and stand up. He carried her body carefully in his arms as he stood beside the blue hero.

"Let's go." Sonic nodded his head, preparing to speed off when Shadow held up a hand. In his hand was a Chaos Emerald, and its red hue illuminated the darkness that was around them. "Sonic, thank you. With time, I'll heal." Surprised, Sonic gave him his signature grin. He reached forward and grabbed Shadow's arm; with a "Chaos Control", they disappeared.


	10. Opportunities

10. Opportunities

Shrouded in darkness, the world was silent. The light from the moon slipped through Sally's windowpane, casting shadows along her bedroom walls. Sapphire eyes glanced around her room, committing every bit of detail, from color of her walls to the size of her, to memory.

Sadness prodded her heart; she realized that she would probably never see her home again. She wouldn't see Elias or her parents anymore, or she doubted that their paths would cross again.

Taking a shaky breath, Sally steeled herself, harshly shoving away any fears or regrets she felt, ignoring the way her heart thrummed in sadness, ignoring the tears that slowly slipped down her face. She had to do this.

Sally maneuvered her way to her window with ease, her grip on the strap of her duffle bag tightening ever so slightly. It swung back and forth like the pendulum of a clock, and it was bulging with all the belongings she managed to cram inside of it.

She now stood in front of her window, her fingertips grazing its cool, smooth glass surface. Gently, she pushed it open and was greeted with the cool breeze of the night. She leaned forward and stuck her head outside, inhaling lungful after lungful of fresh air before slowly exhaling.

_It's now or never,_ Sally thought. However, Sally didn't move, hesitating as doubt once again reared its ugly head. Did she really want to leave the only home she's ever known? Could she really leave behind her family and her kingdom?

She felt cowardly. Here she was trying to escape her destiny, and for what? The thrill of adventure? The heady taste of freedom? She was a princess! She should remain here and do what was expected out of her.

"Do what's expected out of me?" Sally repeated, making sure to keep her voice at a low whisper. She frowned, already loathing such an idea. Was that how she wanted to live out the rest of her days, being a puppet whose strings were constantly being tugged and manipulated?

_No! This is my life, and in the end, I am the one who dictates how I'll live it._ She felt so limited and trapped here, like a bird clawing at the bars of its cage. She wasn't meant to be caged; she was meant to be free. It was about time she spread her wings and soar off into the sky.

Erasing all doubts from her mind, Sally jumped out of her window, safely landing on the cart of hay she had placed beneath it earlier. Dusting bits of hay off her dress, Sally smiled, her emotions running rampant as she hopped off the cart and took off.

"I'm free," Sally whispered, the night wind whipping through her hair. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She was free, free from the chains that held her down, and her destiny was now hers to carve.


	11. Birth

Friendly heads up, these next ten chapters are going to be from another 100 theme challenge list I found dealing with emotions, and then the next ten chapters after these are going to be from the original list and vice versa.

* * *

11. Birth

"Born" into this world was a hedgehog, a hedgehog whose destiny was already determined and then handed to him on a silver platter.

This hedgehog faced many hardships and had to overcome numerous obstacles, he struggled and suffered greatly at times, but ultimately, he prevailed and became much more than what was initially thought or expected of him.

The burdens he bore and the challenges he faced eventually sculpted him into the person he now was today.

Fearless, ruthless, and highly intelligent as well as lethal, this hedgehog soon proved himself to be quite the adversary! His name? Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform and a hero, in his own way, to the earth and its people.

And roughly fifty years later, a chipmunk princess was born into this world. Her family and kingdom rejoiced in her coming into to this world. Like Shadow, her destiny was already planned and outlined, carved and determined for her without her having a say in the matter whatsoever.

Heavy was the burden that was soon placed upon her shoulders, and, trapped like a canary in its cage, she soon grew a nearly unquenchable thirst for freedom. Cunning, beautiful, and quick on her feet, this princess soon showed the world that there was more to her than just looks and a title.

Her name? Sally Alicia Acorn, princess of the Acorn Kingdom who had a heart of gold and all the qualities necessary to be an excellent leader.

Born into this world were two souls already connected, hearts and destinies intertwined, though it took them both time to see this, to realize that there couldn't be one without the other.


	12. Enthusiasm

12. Enthusiasm

Snow fluttered in the cool winter breeze, landing safely on the frozen ground. The sun's rays of light did nothing to ease the biting chill of winter wind, but Sally paid no mind to it. She sprinted through the tall mounds of white snow, hear head tilted backs as she laughed, sapphire eyes twinkling like gems.

Pausing, she bent down and scooped up a chunk of snow, molding it into an almost perfectly round snowball. Turning around, she scanned the park for a potential victim. Her eyes lit up and her lips curved into a mischievous smile as she stared at her victim.

_This is gonna be good,_ Sally thought to herself, her smile growing wider still as she pulled her arm back, preparing to throw it. _Ready, aim- Wait, where did he go?_

Puzzled, her arm drooped to down, hanging limply at her side, though her hold on her snowball was secure; she looked around for any signs of her target.

"That's so weird. I could've sworn- _Jesus Christ, that's cold!_" Sally screeched as piercing cold suddenly flooded her system. Spinning around, she found herself staring into the amused crimson orbs of her target.

He was dressed in his usual attire, and the only means of warmth he had was a light blue scarf that was wrapped snugly around his neck. She remembered that scarf because she had knitted it for him awhile back. When she gave it to him, he merely scoffed and walked off, so it was surprising for her to see him wearing it.

She could've questioned him about it, but thought better against it. He would end up denying his true reasons anyway; he certainly was a peculiar person at times, but she was deeply pleased that he was wearing it nonetheless.

"Rule number one, dear princess: never let your guard down," he said, smirking at her. He felt the tiniest bit nervous when he saw Sally smirking back at him.

"You're right about that, hedgehog, but maybe you should heed your own advice," she said before hurling her snowball at his shocked face. "Bull's-eye!" she shouted before scurrying off, laughing. Shadow remained standing where he was as his shock slowly wore off. When it did, he wasted no time in scooping up snow and making snowballs before he ran after her.

The pair threw snowballs back and forth at each other, and Sally felt her face glowing with the happiness she felt. It was a rarity to see Shadow so open and relaxed, and she was glad that he was making progress.

A squeal escaped her lips as she was suddenly tackled to the ground, her arms firmly pinned down. Shadow sat on top of her, smiling in victory, crimson eyes gleaming down at her.

"Looks like I won, princess," Shadow declared, his voice slightly breathless. She said nothing as she stared at him. It suddenly occurred to her that she was pinned down beneath him, and she couldn't deny the desire she now felt. Her hands gripped his scarf and pulled him forward so that their lips met in a kiss that warmed Sally's very soul. She trembled in pleasure as Shadow's tongue mapped out her mouth, and she gripped his scarf tighter in response.

She appreciated moments like these that were shared between them, when they really let loose and completely lost themselves in each other, and damn, did she love losing herself with Shadow.

"That you did," she said once their lips parted. Shadow pressed another kiss to her lips before helping her up. She could tell by the way his eyes had darkened that he was just as effected as she was.

They stared at each other in pleasant silence, each sporting a laidback smile on their faces. Said silence was soon shattered, though, when Sally, still lost in the sensations, shoved Shadow into the snow and took off running.

"Best two out of three!" she called over her shoulder. And the hunt was on once again.


	13. Love

Once again, thanks for all the views and reviews because they are appreciated. Well, I'll be graduating by next week, and I'm both excited and nervous! I'll soon be college bound. I don't know what'll happen to me beyond this point, but I look forward to what lies ahead because I know I'm in good hands. Wish me luck :)

I tried exploring Shadow's point of view in this chapter because I felt like I haven't been focusing on his thoughts and feelings like I have Sally's, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

13. Love

It was such a strange feeling, was it not? The desire one held for another and the need one felt for another was almost staggering as well as disgusting. I refused to succumb into such a pointless, weak feeling, for such a feeling was like a rose. Its beauty was alluring, but its thorns were sharp and deadly and could cut even the strongest of shields.

Love, I decided, was a dangerous feeling. It could prick and pierce the heart, causing it to bleed and scar and even shatter into millions of broken pieces without hope of ever being repaired.

If love was as good and glorious of a feeling as others proclaimed it to be, why did it have to, at times, hurt so terribly? I just couldn't grasp why people sought desperately after this feeling, willingly enduring that pain it was sure to inflict upon them.

I was the Ultimate Lifeform, the ultimate weapon. I had lived a great deal of my life in peaceful solitude, and therefore felt that I didn't need any kind of companionship. I tried getting close to someone and she ended up being shot before my very eyes, so it wasn't that hard to understand why I wasn't keen on the idea of love or willing to put my heart on the line for anyone.

Maria Robotnik was my best friend, acting like an older sister to me and guiding me through life, and when she was cruelly ripped from my hands, I vowed never to get close to anyone or let anyone in again. It was my method of protecting myself, and it worked well so far.

However, I found myself slowly changing my views when I encountered Sonic and his friends. I cared not for them, and they were wary of my intentions, but as time progressed, we all formed a friendship with each other. There was one friend in particular that stood out to me though.

Her name was Sally Acorn, and though I've seen beautiful girls before, she was definitely something else; she seemed exotic, rare, and full of life. Her auburn hair fell past her shoulders like the flames of a dying fire, and her eyes were the color of sapphires. Her beauty was unlike any I've ever seen, and I found myself becoming smitten with her.

And who could truly fault me for how I now felt? She had style and grace and carried herself with confidence. She was also easy to be around and easy to talk to. With her, I felt like I was free to speak my mind without fear of being judged.

She also understood my pain, relating to me her own hardships and struggles as well as the challenges and pressures of being a princess. She was, indeed, a very good friend.

I was at a loss; a large part of me wanted to push her away and slip back into my sanctuary of solitude while another part of me wanted to run towards her and embrace her in my arms.

When I was around her, I was rendered speechless, my heart would begin beating viciously against my ribs, and I felt sweaty and nervous. Could it be that I was falling for her? I wasn't sure, but whenever I was in her presence, everything seemed to just fall into place.

* * *

We sat beside each other in comfortable silence, each glancing upward at the inky night sky. The numerous stars glittered, gracing us with their soft light. I felt Sally moving, and I glanced at her, an eyebrow raised in question. She gave me a lazy smile and shifted so that she was sitting in my lap, her head resting right above my heart, which began beating quicker.

"Shadow, I really care about you. You mean the world to me," she said, breaking the silence as she peered up at me. Her voice was filled to the brim with raw emotion, and her eyes burned intensely. There was a look in their blue depths that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Her words struck a cord inside me, and I swore my heart was beating as fast as Sonic ran. Was she aware of what she was saying?

"I know, princess. I feel the same way about you. You know I hold you close to my heart." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, and though I seemed calm and collected on the outside, I was a nervous, hopeful wreck on the inside. Could she possibly feel the same way about me that I felt about her, or was I hoping for too much?

Sally smiled in relief, but a look of uncertainty crossed her face as she looked away from me shyly.

"Hey, what's on your mind? Surely, you can tell me?" I asked, my voice gentle. Her actions baffled me, and I wanted her to simply tell me what was the matter. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to look me in the eyes once more, and she seemed determined, confident.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Her voice dropped lower and was as soft as the breeze whistling through the leaves of a tree. I felt myself shiver in anticipation. When did she get so close, and why wasn't I pushing her away?

_Because you want this just as much as she does,_ my mind argued.

When her hands cupped my face, I didn't shrug away from her touch. I was fully aware of what she was about to do, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward. I was nervous as hell, but I couldn't back down, not now.

When her lips pressed themselves against mine in an innocent, but passionate kiss, I didn't run away. I welcomed the kiss wholeheartedly, wasting no time in pressing my lips against hers. I soon coaxed her mouth open, and we both experienced something too wonderful to describe.

I didn't care about the possibilities of heartache, of sadness, of pain. If it meant that I could hold her close, kiss her senseless, and be the reason behind her smile, I'd endure it all for her. As long as I could be her everything, as long as she stayed by my side, then yes, love was worth everything I may have to face. _She_ was worth everything.


	14. Hate

14. Hate

"Daughter, look at you! You look perfect," Queen Alicia gushed, though her compliment fell upon deaf ears. Sally sneered at her reflection, though she made sure to do it when her mother wasn't looking. The last thing she needed was a lecture about how a lady shouldn't do such things and blah, blah, blah.

Dear God, all of these rules and what a lady should and shouldn't do were seriously working her nerves. However, Sally, being the patient person she was, simply nodded her head and offered her mother a smile, pretending that she enjoyed being dressed up like some kind of Barbie doll.

Boy, did she loathe her life! It was redundant and tedious. And the things she had to endure! All the lectures, lessons, and following rules that made zero sense, _who cares what fork you use to eat your salad?_, were making her brain-dead.

One would think that she would adore being a princess, being wealthy beyond logic, and having people wait on her, but it got old real quick after a while, and it was terribly boring. She had made friends with the commoners, finding their company far more enjoyable than the the stuffy, snooty rich people. However, her parents insisted that she hang with her own people, i.e. other royals.

"Thank you kindly, mother. I do so love my outfit," Sally managed to spit out, though on the inside she despised wearing stuffy, girly dresses and a crown that was worth more than what most people would ever make in their lifetime. Her mother hummed happily in response, patting her on the shoulders before leaving her to herself, softly shutting her door.

Only until she was sure her mother was out of hearing range did Sally allow her mask to slip off. Letting loose a frustrated scream, she grabbed her crown and hurled it at her mirror, watching as it shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. She didn't want anyone barging in on her and asking her what was the matter. Besides, what could anyone do for her? She was trapped with no visible way out, so she decided to suffer through it until an opportunity presented itself.

_I HATE BEING A PRINCESS_ was the last thought Sally had before falling into a restless sleep.


	15. Triumph

15. Triumph

Sally grunted as she hit the ground, dizzy, breathless, and sprawled on her back. She was panting, trying to desperately to catch her breath. Slowly, she forced herself to stand back up, though her legs were trembling and she felt slightly nauseous.

Her body was almost impossibly hot and felt like it was on fire; she was drenched in sweat, and her bangs, wet from her sweat, were matted against her forehead. Pushing such thoughts to the side, she steadied herself and took a fighting stance, willing herself to focus on the task at hand.

"Why bother fighting me, princess? You're clearly worn out, and I doubt that your body can handle anymore blows from me. Besides, we already know I'm going to win," Shadow said, an amused expression on his face.

He stood a few feet away from her and quietly observed her, reading her body language with ease. She was tired and her body was weak from exertion. He was amazed that she was still standing, though that seemed to be a struggle in itself.

Regardless that she was at her limits, Sally remained standing, prepared to fight until her body collapsed. Though he thought it was pointless for her to do such a foolish thing, he couldn't help but admire her resolve. She was, indeed, a worthy adversary, for she managed to deal quite a few kicks and punches that had him reeling and doubling over in pain for a few minutes.

However, out of the two of them, he had the most experience and his endurance was higher than hers. He was also stronger, more skilled, and designed for combat. Another good blow or two from him and she'd be out cold.

Sally let loose a shaky laugh, ignoring the biting pain that shot through her body. Her body screamed and begged for her to throw in the towel, to quit while she was ahead, but she refused and held her ground. She shifted her stance a little and groaned in pain; she was definitely going to have bruises.

"You sound sure of yourself, hedgehog. What makes you think you're going to win, huh?" Sally asked, absently wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her head. Shadow smirked, and before Sally could even blink, Shadow lunged at her and tackled her to the ground.

Sally growled and struggled fiercely against him, trying in vain to push him off of her. Alas, Shadow didn't budge one inch and had her arms firmly pinned down, resting his full weight on her.

"You're already about to fall out, and we've barely begun. Why don't you quit while you're ahead? No one would blame you." The odds didn't seem to be in her favor. It did seem like she was about to lose, and losing left a rancid taste in her mouth.

Sally racked her brain, trying to turn the tables and even the battlefield, but what could she do? Shadow's strength and speed greatly surpassed hers; every blow she dealt, save for a few really good ones, were easily blocked by him. How could she throw him off his game and beat him?

An idea came to her mind, and she suddenly smiled sweetly at him. Shadow noticed this and stared at her in confusion. What was she smiling about, and what sort of trick did she have up her sleeve?

Shadow's question was soon answered when Sally, ever the clever one, leaned forward and kissed him. Shadow's eyes went wide with shock, and his body went rigid. He didn't see that coming, not by a long-shot.

_She's kissing me,_ he thought, unsure of how to handle the situation. He was about to pull back, but her lips were so soft and felt so good against his, he decided to go with the flow, his shock wearing off as his eyes slipped shut. He loosened his hold on her and succumbed to her kiss, mimicking the movements of her lips.

Sally was surprised, though she hid her shock better than the hedgehog above her. She didn't expect him to kiss her back, didn't expect his lips to feel so good. She also didn't expect him to catch on so quickly, his tongue brushing against her lips, asking for entrance.

She squeaked in surprise, and Shadow slipped his tongue inside her mouth. So caught up in the kiss, Sally almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing, wanting nothing more than to remain lip-locked with Shadow.

However, all good things must come to an end eventually, and their kiss was no exception. Sally yanked her lips from Shadow's, effectively breaking the kiss. Before Shadow had time to react, Sally drew her legs up, wrapped them around his waist, and threw him off of her.

She wasted no time in mounting him, a smug look on her face as she stared down at him. Shadow, mind still trying to comprehend the kiss, stared at her in stunned silence, his fingers touching his lips. Sally's tongue peeked out to lick her lips; she could still taste him, and she fought the urge to shudder in pleasure.

"Looks like I won after all," she said, her voice sounding every bit as pleased as she looked. She could feel herself grinning madly. She had done it; she had held her own against Shadow and actually beat him. She should get a trophy or something for that because it wasn't an easy feat to achieve.

Shadow felt himself smiling, and it was Sally's turn to look confused. Shouldn't he be, you know, more upset about having his butt handed to him? Shadow wasn't exactly a sore loser, but losing, failure really, wasn't something he tolerated easily.

_Why the hell is he smiling then? He should be upset, forlorn, and miserable! He's totally killing my vibe here,_ Sally thought, eyeing him with a slightly wary look. He was plotting something alright. Sally only wished she knew what it was.

"That you did, princess. Best two out of three," he said, and he pulled her back down for a kiss, changing their positions so that he was back on top of her. Sally weakly pushed against his chest in an attempt to get him off of her, trying to be the rational one, but all rationality flew out the window when Shadow swirled his tongue around hers, softly sucking on it.

They were, without a doubt, going to spar again.


	16. Feel

Disclaimer: The poem belongs to me.

* * *

16. Feel

_What do you feel, what do you see, whenever you look at me?_

_I'll give a love more vast than the sea._

_There is no you without me._

_No I, no me; just us, just we._

_Heart beats faster than the speed of light._

_Whenever I'm with, everything feels so right._

_Take off and soar high; come fly away with me._

_Our love was simply meant to be._

_Forever I'm yours._

_Love me forever more._

_You are the warmth on that chilly winter night._

_You are my sunshine, my eternal light._


	17. Wrecked

God, can you guys believe it? I graduated! I'm so happy and kinda sad. I'm gonna miss high school (to a degree, of course). Anyways, thanks so very much to TheDivines, Thunder Croft, and jazzybizzle. Almost seventy reviews! Wow, thanks for all the love!

* * *

17. Wrecked

Shadow shouldn't have let her ride it. He should've followed his first mind and never let her lay a hand nor finger on it, but he saw no problem with her request.

_Thanks for letting me ride your motorcycle, Shadow. Trust me, okay? Nothing will happen; I'm just gonna take it for a spin and come right back._ Those were her exact words, and because he couldn't find any fault in her logic as well as trusted her, he saw no harm in letting her ride it.

Oh, if only he could turn back the hands of time! Had he known _this _would've been the outcome, he would've never let her on it; he could've prevented this from happening. He had no one but himself to blame. After all, _he_ was the one who promised to protect her, and he failed miserably.

Her hospital room was filled with flowers, balloons, and get-well cards, the many gifts bringing color to the otherwise plain room as well as a cozy, at home feeling. Shadow sat in a chair close by her bed, a red blanket wrapped around him. The doctor and nurses, after many failed attempts at getting the dark hedgehog to leave, had finally relented and allowed him to stay until Sally had fully recovered.

The sound of the beeping heart monitor stirred him out of his reflections. His crimson orbs immediately darted to the hospital bed, where Sally, bruised and barely alive, was sleeping. She looked fragile and broken, and his heart ached with every ragged, strangled breath she inhaled.

Warm, salty tears slid down his cheeks, and he allowed them to fall without so much as a fight. He reached for her hand and held it tightly, silently telling her that was still here and that he would always be here for her.

"I'm so sorry, Sally. If I had got there earlier, you would've never gotten hurt," he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. Sorrow raged within the depths of his soul, and all he could do was cry. How was he supposed to know that it would rain violently that day or that a truck would come careening into her?

Sapphire eyes slowly opened and peered up at him, widening in surprise.

_Shadow, are you crying for me?_ Sally was touched and used her other hand to wipe his tears away.

"Shadow," she murmured, weakly squeezing his hand, "it's okay. I don't blame you for any of this. It's my fault. I should've been more careful. I'm just sorry your motorcycle got, you know, smashed." Her voice was feeble, but her heartbeat was beating steadily, assuring them both that she was still alive and would recover in due time.

"Don't be, princess. I can always fix my motorcycle or simply get another one. There's no replacing you," he told her quietly, stroking her cheek with his free hand. She smiled, and though it was small, it conveyed the happiness she felt perfectly.

Shadow spent the rest of the upcoming days and nights by her side, making her road to recovery an easier, less lonely road to travel.


	18. Soft

I was stuck on what to write for this chapter for a good minute, so I'm apologizing in advance if it sucks. Much love goes to TheDivines, Skyelara, and jazzybizzle for their reviews. As always, they are appreciated :)

* * *

18. Soft

Sally loved touching Shadow's chest fur. She loved running her fingers through it. It was reminded her of falling snow on a chilly winter afternoon. Sometimes, she would bury her face in its softness and breathe in his scent. His scent was amazing, reminding her of freshly cut grass and something that was just Shadow. Oh, how Sally adored his chest fur.

Her hair, Shadow decided, was beautiful. Its rich, auburn color suited her perfectly, and he loved how thick it was. Sometimes, when they were tangled in each other's arms, he would, with a gloveless hand, run his fingers through her silky locks.

And it smelled wonderful, like the first day of spring, flowers in bloom, or something along those lines. Yes, Shadow definitely enjoyed the softness of her beautiful hair.


End file.
